Three seconds
by Jenher
Summary: Tomaron tres segundos para que el amor de Antonio por María comenzara, él quiere hacer lo posible por estar con ella. Sin embargo, su idea cambia conforme Francis comienza a sentir cosas por María. Él tendrá que escoger entre dejar a ir a su primer amor por su amigo o si luchar por ella. Pues sabe mejor que nadie que el amor tarda más de tres segundos en terminar.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: El oc de México que uso aquí es de TheVampireQueenNight, tengo su permiso para usarla.**_

 _ **Three Seconds**_

* * *

Nunca le había hecho gracia la larga espera para que su lienzo se secara tras plasmar varios alegres colores en su tan afamada pintura. A pesar de ello y de la nula paciencia que se cargaba, Antonio mantenía una sonrisa relajada en su rostro, mientras que se disponía a levantarse a lavarse las manos y a lavar sus brochas. Por la manera en la que los ojos del español brillaban cuando estaba mirando cualquier paisaje todos podían intuir que ese era su trabajo ideal y que todo lo que dibujaba lo hacía con amor.

Antonio era dedicado, adoraba lo que dibujaba. Desde lo más simple como animales, objetos, paisajes, etc. Sin embargo algo que le extrañaba al resto era que nunca hacía retratos de nadie. El castaño tenía un código como artista, nunca dibujaría a nadie salvo a quien llegase a amar realmente.

Sus ojos pasaron de las brochas ya limpias a la ventana, estaba dentro de la facultad de artes por lo que podía observar a otros estudiantes pasar por ahí yendo a sus respectivas clases o tomando un descanso. Antonio se limpió el sudor de su frente, guardando el lienzo sin terminar dentro de un casillero junto con sus herramientas. Se quitó el mandil el cual se encontraba manchado de diversos colores alegres, colgándolo en el perchero para disponerse a salir de ahí.

* * *

Había acordado verse con sus amigos cerca de la cancha de futbol. El moreno era un chico carismático, sin embargo siempre había sido un tanto selectivo. Pues su grupo de amigos consistía en tres personas que eran bastante importantes para él. Francis era su mejor amigo, un muchacho de cabello rubio ondulado y un poco largo hasta los hombros, siempre portaba un aire coqueto y solía seducir a cualquier chica que se le atravesara, Antonio lo sabía y no podía evitar reprochar a su amigo por tales actitudes, pues Antonio tiene la firme creencia de que es malo jugar con los sentimientos del resto de una manera tan sin vergüenza. Gilbert vivía con él desde que iniciaron sus estudios en la facultad, era en sí como un confidente.

Finalmente, Fiorella. La italiana era bonita, estudiaba en la facultad de Economía doméstica y era sumamente dedicada e inteligente, sin embargo algo que solía chocar un poco con Antonio era la personalidad tan distinta de ambos. Antonio era un clima soleado de primavera, una canción alegre y pegadiza, los colores vivos, palabras hermosas de sueños y esperanzas; Fiorella…bueno, ella era una noche tormentosa, una canción llena de letras de rencor, colores muertos y unas palabras tan hirientes que hasta los bebés alejados a un radio de cinco kilómetros podrían llegar a entender y ponerse a llorar como nunca en sus cortas vidas. Ella era opuesta a él. Tal vez por eso el cariño y aprecio que Antonio sentía hacia ella no era más que una amistad, a lo mucho llegaba a un cariño de hermano mayor.

Esos tres se encontraban murmurando entre sí múltiples cosas. Se encontraban recargados en unos barandales de las escaleras de concreto que daban a la facultad de Economía como les era común reunirse. Antonio se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a enterarse de tan afamada charla que se había perdido.

—Antonio, te tardaste un poco en llegar. —Le sonrió Francis, dándole un breve codazo para espabilar al distraído hispano. — Estábamos discutiendo unas trivialidades sin importancia.

— ¿Trivialidades? —Antonio se río, negando con la cabeza. — Nada carece de importancia si lo andan hablando, venga, díganme de qué trata ahora.

Francis miro a los otros dos acompañantes, Gilbert parecía querer aguantar la risa mientras que Fiorella tenía una expresión de molestia y seriedad que superaba la común. Finalmente, Gilbert se dignó a explicarle a Antonio. — Discutíamos de ti, querido amigo. —Afirmo, poniendo la mano en el hombro del español, a lo cual reacciono un poco sorprendido.

— ¿De mí? —Cuestiono el castaño, parpadeando repetidas ocasiones para fijar la vista en aquellas tres personas de manera consecutiva.

Esta vez Fiorella fue quien quebró el silencio, no sin antes soltar un suspiro de cansancio. — Antonio, nunca te hemos visto con una chica. —Resumió la italiana, enrollando unos mechones de su castaña cabellera entre sus dedos. — Incluso creemos que de abandonarte en una isla desierta con una mujer tú…no harías nada con ella.

Los tres hombres se rieron, aunque la risa de Antonio era más nerviosa que nada, negó con la cabeza, rascándose la mejilla.

—Venga, no es para tanto…—Susurro, el resto decidió dejar ese tema zanjado, comenzando a hablar de otras cosas. Desde chismes de otros alumnos a cualquier cosa de sus respectivos estudios.

Antonio estaba muy alejado de la realidad, sólo se limitaba a sonreír y a soltar escuetas respuestas. Llego a un punto en donde sus ojos se desviaron de sus amigos hacía una banca de madera, haciendo que el español sintiese como sus pupilas no podían evitar abandonar el punto fijo de visión y como su pulso se aceleraba.

Era una chica, de cabello castaño recogido en un listón color verde. Sus ojos rojizos resaltaban perfectamente mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ella estaba atenta leyendo y escribiendo en un cuadernillo amarillo. Antonio se quedó embobado mirándola, para él fue una eternidad sin embargo la cuenta real era bastante más…reducida.

 **Uno**

Los dedos de esa chica pasaban estratégicamente de página.

 **Dos**

Ella parecía soltar pequeñas risas, silenciosas y cortas mientras que en su rostro la sonrisa se mantenía ahí.

 **Tres**

Sus ojos abandonaron la vista que le otorgaban esas páginas del cuadernillo para fijarlos en los orbes verdes del español, le había pillado mirándola.

 **Había tardado tan sólo tres segundos en enamorarse.**

Sus músculos se pusieron rígidos cuando hubo contacto visual entre ambos, lo cual logro que Antonio reaccionara, retrocediendo un par de pasos chocando con Gilbert, el cuál le miro extrañado, quejándose un poco. Eso llamo la atención también de Francis y Fiorella, quienes observaron donde Antonio mantenía la vista fija.

—Oh, creo que se llama María. ¿Acaso esa no es la Madonna de Economía? —Cuestiono Gilbert, parpadeando a la vez que señalaba sin respeto alguno a la castaña, la cual había fruncido un poco el entrecejo por ese descaro.

—Esa chica nunca me ha dado buena espina. —Interrumpió en seco Fiorella, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto. — No es más que una estúpida que se quiere creer la niña buena, seguramente es una arpía.

—Un poco de más respeto, cheri. —Sonrió Francis. — No parece una arpía, se ve más como una linda chica inocente, creo que te imaginas cosas.

Antonio se mantenía callado, al fin había reaccionado y al darse cuenta de la incomodidad que había causado en aquella extraña se sintió afligido, por lo que empezó a bajar las escaleras de concreto, sorprendiendo a sus amigos los cuales pararon sus comentarios y se limitaron a observar la escena.

La chica ya se había levantado de su lugar, comenzando a caminar lejos de ahí con su cuadernillo y libros. Un alumno iba corriendo en dirección contraria, chocando hombro con hombro provocando que la alumna de ojos rojos cayera al piso con todo y libros, aquel alumno no se detuvo, siguió corriendo sin siquiera darle importancia alguna. Antonio sintió algo oprimiéndose dentro de sí, ¿Cómo podía atreverse a empujar a alguien y no ayudarle? Sin embargo, por egoísta que sonara, lo agradecía en parte, pues aquello le daba una gran oportunidad para acercarse.

Alentó su paso, agachándose en frente de la mexicana para ayudarle a recoger sus libros, ella alzo la mirada, torciendo un poco los labios con incomodidad.

—Gracias…—Susurro ella, recibiendo los libros. Antonio finalmente recogió el cuadernillo amarillo que María leía antes de que su paz fuera destrozada. Lo extendió en dirección de la fémina, sin embargo ella ya se había levantado y dado la vuelta, alejándose de Antonio dejándole con el cuadernillo en mano.

Antonio se levantó, iba a alcanzarla sin embargo sintió una mano recargarse en su espalda. Era Fiorella, le miraba con reproche y enojo que no había visto nunca, sin embargo, el español estaba confundiendo todo, pues reproche y enojo era lo mínimo que los ojos olivos de la italiana demostraban, sus orbes ardían de celos y envidia que pasó desapercibida.

—Vámonos, nos están esperando.

Antonio asintió débilmente, mirando como la mexicana se alejaba, sin darle oportunidad de devolverle el cuaderno lo guardo. Pronto se lo regresaría, tal vez.

* * *

Antonio y Gilbert llegaron a su piso, era pequeño y contaba sólo con algunos muebles y dos colchones, pues el presupuesto de ambos no les daba para más.

—¡Uff! Vengo muy cansado. Despierta a mi maravillosa persona mañana, Tony, no te duermas tan tarde. —Dijo el albino, llevando una mano a su boca para echar un sonoro bostezo.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso Gilbo. —Dijo Antonio encendiendo una lámpara, sacando varias cosas de su maletín para hacer sus deberes, sus manos encontraron una tela suave, provocando un escalofrió y sensación de desconcierto en el español. Saco lo que estaba tocando, era el cuaderno de la mexicana.

Sabe que no debería leerlo, es obvio. Sin embargo, ella no se enterara de nada de eso. ¿Cierto? No había que temer, se lo devolvería luego intacto y ella no sospecharía absolutamente nada.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente, topándose con una página la cual tenía un separador en forma de una hoja. En ella había una pequeña cita textual, o eso parecía ser.

'' _Amar significa nunca tener que decir lo siento. ''_

 _Love Story._

Antonio entrecerró un poco los ojos. ¿Love Story? No le sonaba en absoluto, tal vez era una canción o banda…retiro el separador, memorizando la página para luego volver a ponerlo en su lugar, topándose con una respuesta que en realidad no estaba buscando.

 _Amar significa nunca tener que decir lo siento. Esa es una de mis frases favoritas de la película Love Story. Recuerdo que a mis padres les encantaba esa película y la iban a ver todo el tiempo. Ellos…murieron hace mucho, me gustaría ir este domingo a verla como un tipo de recordatorio o memorial en sus honores._

Antonio se sintió mal al leer eso. Estaba escudriñando en un pasado que no le correspondía, enterándose cosas personales de una chica que no conocía. La culpabilidad lo estaba matando, sin embargo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo sus dedos pasaron de página.

 _Mis flores favoritas son las blancas y rojas. Mi libro favorito es el principito, suelo ir a la biblioteca y sentarme en la esquina más alejada del resto. No quiero acercarme al resto y que quienes me importen…salgan lastimados._

Pasaron las horas, Antonio había leído todo el cuaderno, descubriendo miles de datos de su primer amor entre comillas. Regreso el separador a su lugar, no podía seguirse matando con la culpa, ella ya no era una desconocida, se esforzaría por ella, la conocería a fondo y lograría que ella le contase todo por voluntad propia.

* * *

Al día siguiente saco el lienzo que había estado haciendo. Pensaba hacer un paisaje, la misma banca de madera en la que por casualidad o jugarreta del destino la tarde anterior había sido ocupada por la mexicana, y al parecer esta mañana que le había tocado añadir los detalles finales se repetía la misma suerte.

Observo como ella leía un libro. Al parecer era letrada, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse un poco. Saco un lápiz y comenzó a trazar un boceto de María, su musa, su amor de tres segundos.

Termino el boceto inicial pasados los veinte minutos, saco las brochas y pintura para comenzar con los detalles básicos, la mexicana se levantó y se fue en dirección al área de Economía. El español no le dio mucha importancia a eso, tanta era su fijación a ella que sus colores, sus gestos, expresiones, se habían grabado rotundamente en su mente, sus ojos sólo podían apreciar la realidad que estaba creando a través de sus colores.

Dejo su arte a medio terminar y se dirigió a la biblioteca, al parecer tendría que pedir el libro del principito para conocer más de ella.

Salió una vez ya era de tarde, sacando un paraguas de los que estaban ahí, lo tomaría prestado por esta ocasión, mañana lo regresaría a la biblioteca. Miro hacia el cielo, la lluvia era incesante, sus ojos se desviaron a un lado, ahí estaba ella.

Mirando hacia el cielo, su cabellera de nueva cuenta agarrada por ese listón tan característico y su mirada tan llena de un peligro que invitaba a los aventureros a acercarse a descubrir hasta el más mínimo tesoro.

—No tienes paraguas…—Dijo Antonio, acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa a ella, María sólo entorno los ojos en su dirección, algo sorprendida. Le extendió el paraguas, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien…—Dijo ella, sonriendo un poco para agradecerle, él siguió con el sombrillas extendido. — Además…es tuyo, yo esperare aquí a que se quite la lluvia.

—No creo que se quite ahora. —Intervino Antonio. Invitándola nuevamente, a lo que ella suspiro, terminando por aceptar, ambos comenzaron a caminar, Antonio cubría con el paraguas a la mexicana, ella miraba al piso, hasta que por una razón miro hacia el español, notando que este se iba mojando el hombro. —Oh, no te preocupes por esto…

—Pero te estas mojando. —Dijo ella, tomando también el paraguas para taparle a él, sin embargo Antonio se resistía.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. No quiero que te mojes.

—Entonces…acércate un poco más.

Antonio la miro sorprendido, pero finalmente haciendo caso a sus palabras se acercó más, siendo que ahora ambos eran cubiertos por la protección que les brindaba la sombrilla, finalmente el agua comenzó a detenerse, poco a poco hasta terminar en una leve llovizna.

—Yo… ¡Realmente agradezco que me compartieras tu paraguas! ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?

—Jajaj, venga. No pienso cobrarte por esto…pero… ¿Te gustaría…ir al cine conmigo este domingo?

María le miro sorprendida, ladeando la cabeza. — ¿Cuál película?

Antonio se lo pensó un poco. — Love story. —Casi pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de la castaña.

—Esa…yo quería ver esa película desde hace tiempo. —Dijo ella.

Antonio sonrió. Dándole el paraguas para luego mostrar una sonrisa energética. —Entonces nos veremos el domingo. —Dijo. Una vez él se alejó Maria no pudo emocionar soltar un breve chillido de emoción. Cerró el paraguas caminando a la estación de bus. Se detuvo con una alegra sonrisa frente a la pancarta de Love Story. Girándose algo sorprendida al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí…

Escucho un acento pesado, francés. Era uno de los chicos que acompañaban siempre al español.

—Podría llevarte a ver esa película

—Prefiero que no.

Le dijo cortándole en seco, el francés sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que esto no es una casualidad del destino linda, si nos volvemos a ver, tendrás que aceptar mi invitación.

Ella frunció el entrecejo confundida, a lo que el francés le señalo el autobús. Ella torció los labios, negando con la cabeza para subir dentro del colectivo.

El francés sonreía victorioso, mandándoles un mensaje a sus amigos, había encontrado a su primer amor. A su chica de los tres segundos.

* * *

Francis los había reunido a todos, Antonio estaba algo emocionado, tal vez hoy podría acercarse a María y entablar una conversación con ella sin embargo no se esperó que sus planes se vieran distorsionados de una manera que nunca en su cabeza se cruzó.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi chica de los tres segundos.

Comenzó Francis, asomándose por la fuerte mientras sostenía la mano de una desconocida.

Antonio pudo sentir como su interior se marchitaba cuando vio a la mexicana dejar atrás su escondite, siendo tomada de la mano por el francés.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three Seconds**_

* * *

Antonio sintió como su interior se marchitaba, dirigió una mirada llena de confusión al francés, el cual sólo sonrió. Gilbert no le daba importancia alguna, sabia como era Francis, ellos no durarían juntos…absolutamente nada. Fiorella hizo una mueca, aquella chica no le daba buena espina y le molestaba demasiado su presencia ahí.

El español sonrió de manera falsa, observando a la mexicana y al francés.

— ¿Cómo se llegaron a conocer?

—Es una larga historia. —Dijo el francés. — ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería? Así podemos contar con lujo los detalles.

Todos asintieron, comenzando a caminar llegaron a una antigua cafetería que quedaba cerca de la universidad. Era propiedad de los padres de Gilbert por lo que mucho problema ahí no había, podían entrar con la gran ventaja de que el lugar era casi suyo.

Se sentaron todos juntos. Del lado izquierdo estaban Fiorella y María, del lado derecho estaban Gilbert, Antonio y Francis.

—Me la encontré mientras iba a la facultad de economía y bueno…supongo que ya sabrán ustedes el resto, o al menos se lo imaginaran.—Dijo el francés, sonriendo y mirando fijamente a la mexicana la cual, parecía incomodada y en sí, molesta por tener que haber cedido ante el galo.

—Eso es…genial.

Antonio miraba un punto fijo de la mesa, Fiorella al notar el estado de ánimo del español se quedó un tanto extrañada, se hizo un silencio incomodo que por suerte, la italiana rompió.

—Invite a alguien más.

Todos voltearon a verla, antes de que la italiana se explicase llego una estruendosa voz inundar la cafetería. — ¡He llegado! —Dijo una chica rubia de cabello ondulado y corto. Ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada, común del clima californiano. Emily jones, o como le conocían mejor, la fan de Gilbert.

Se sentó a un lado de Fiorella, quedando viendo a Gilbert, este se mostró intimidado hasta cierto punto, pues sus gustos al género contrario…discrepaban un poco.

—La invite aquí porque tenía la intención de organizar una salida al cine. —Dijo Fiorella, María abrió los ojos sorprendida, tal vez así tendría la oportunidad de librarse de Francis. — Quiero que ustedes, chicos, pongan pertenencias suyas en la mesa, la chica que escoja la pertenencia correspondiente, ira con uno de ustedes. ¿Está bien?

Las chicas se voltearon. Gilbert como le era obvio, dejo un llavero de un pollito en la mesa, Francis una rosa y Antonio, finalmente, un lápiz con el que solía dibujar los bocetos. Ellas voltearon nuevamente, Emily se adelantó a todas, cogiendo el llavero.

—Gilbert, Iremos a una película romántica, ¿Bien?

El albino se le notaba las ganas de morir a primera vista.

—María, cheri. Escoge, ¿vale?

Dijo Francis, María como si tuviese alguna conexión, miro directamente los ojos de Antonio. Este sólo la miraba expectante, rezando que cogiese el lápiz. Ella aproximo su mano a la rosa, para finalmente, hacer un cambio brusco y coger el lápiz. Francis sonrió.

— ¡Perfecto amour! Eso es mío, al parecer si iremos juntos. —Dijo Francis, arruinando la felicidad momentánea de esos trágicos amantes, miro a Antonio guiñándole el ojo, pidiéndole el favor con la mirada.

Antonio no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y termino quedando con Fiorella.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, Cuando todos se habían alejado y Francis se disponía a hacer lo mismo Antonio le agarró del brazo, el francés se giró extrañado y Antonio sintió nerviosismo, soltándole poco a poco sin saber cómo comunicar su incomodidad, soltó un suspiro, tenía que hacerlo por María, evitarle un sufrimiento con el galo.

—¿Estas preocupado por María, mon cheri? —Pregunto de manera fraternal, Antonio se mostró sorprendido, asintiendo torpemente con la cabeza. — Es algo extraño Antoine…pero…ella me recuerda tanto a mi madre.

Francis miro hacia el cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica, Antonio estaba totalmente sorprendido y fuera de sí.

—Quiero…Intentar una relación seria con ella, quiero hacerle feliz.

Esta no era la segunda, sino la tercera vez en el día en la que Antonio veía sus esperanzas de estar con María más imposibles.

* * *

Fiorella y María fueron juntas a Economía, Fiorella miraba a la mexicana de reojo mientras que esta se mantenía mirando al frente.

—Parece que Francis esta interesado en ti.

María detuvo su caminata y la miro.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto. Por lo general no suele ser muy insistente…chicas no le suelen faltar, ¿sabes? Y se ve bastante ilusionado contigo.

María no sabía que decir, así que sólo sonrió, más por obligación que por otra cosa.

—Francis es muy romántico…un poco idiota, pero romántico.

—¿Y que me dices de Antonio? —Pregunto María, tapándose los labios poco después, pues la pregunta había salido sin querer y por impulso. La italiana sólo se confundió un poco, pero aun así respondió.

—Antonio tiene un código. —Explico Fiorella. — él sólo hará retratos de la persona que ame…yo quiero ser su esposa y ser la única mujer a la que ilustre.

Dijo la italiana con una pequeña sonrisa, continuando con la caminata, María sólo le siguió a unos pasos de distancia, sintiendo incomodidad palpable en su ser.

* * *

Esa misma tarde cuando terminaron las clases, María fue a la facultad de artes visuales a disculparse con Antonio por no poder ir con él al cine, entro y pregunto por él, llegando finalmente hacia donde se supone que le habían visto apenas hace unos minutos dibujar. Ella observo el salón, viendo justamente ahí un retrato a medio terminar, se acerco con curiosidad, sintiendo un fuerte golpeteo en su ser cuando vio el contenido.

Era…ella.

''Antonio tiene un código, él sólo hará retratos de la persona que ame.''

Sus labios temblaron, no porque la idea le molestase, al contrario, ella misma se había visto atraída por el español, sin embargo…las cosas no podían ser.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Escucho una voz detrás de ella, se giro rápido a verlo, todavía sorprendida.

Antonio torcio los labios, seguramente María ya lo sabia todo, podía ser honesto, que no le importara nadie, pero la imagen del francés ilusionado lo destrozo.

—No es lo que crees.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Antonio mantuvo un semblante serio. — Estaba pintando un paisaje…tú…te atravesaste en lo que quería pintar. —María abrió la boca para reclamar, sin embargo termino mirando al piso, asintiendo y retirándose de ahí.

Antonio sintió la necesidad de detenerla, María sintió el deseo de que la detuvieran y que le dijera que todo era una mentira.

Sin embargo, ambos ignoraron sus deseos y necesidades y no ocurrió nada.

Uno, dos, tres. Esos segundos no fueron suficientes para terminar lo que habían empezado.

* * *

María se había decidido a darle una oportunidad a Francis, todo el tiempo que lo veía no podía dejar de pensar en Antonio, sin embargo mucho no podía hacer, no lo podía olvidar a pesar de la manera en que la trato.

Abrió su casillero, viendo una carta de Antonio…él se había ido. María negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, no, no, no…no podía dejarle ir.

Tomo el primer tren, aventurándose.

Sin saber que el francés la miraba a la distancia.

* * *

Antonio se colgaba la mochila en su hombro, le había dejado una carta a todos sus amigos, se había tomado un descanso de la escuela y de todo, sus padres lo forzaban a entrar a su servicio militar en unos días. Se dirigió a un pueblo cercano, todo le seguía recordando a María, podía ver el cine con la pancarta de Love Story y no podía dejar de sentir el malestar que él mismo le había provocado a la mexicana.

Salió de la estación de tren, había mucha gente amontonada por las lluvias. Poco a poco la zona se dispersó, miro hacia su izquierda y ahí estaba ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—…Quería verte. —Murmuro ella, bajando la mirada al piso.

Antonio se acercó a ella, torciendo los labios hizo lo que se había estado aguantando todo este tiempo, la rodeo con sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…Lo que te dije, fue mentira, todo…Tú eres mi paisaje…

María sin saber qué hacer, correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo sus ojos acuosos.

Pasados los minutos el español se había decidido. La tomo de la mano y entraron al cine, a la mierda Fiorella, a la mierda Francis.

* * *

Fiorella, termino siendo acompañada con Gilbert y Francis. Abrieron el casillero de Antonio y ahí lo vieron, el retrato.

Fiorella sintió una furia recorrerla, Gilbert intento calmarla, sin embargo no lo logro. Francis sintió un nudo en la garganta, la italiana se acercó y saco todos los retratos, ahí estaba la mexicana pintada, ahí fue cuando sus olivos ojos fueron a un punto en específico.

El cuaderno amarillo.

* * *

Antonio y María tomaron el tren de regreso apenas termino la película, Antonio se había quedado dormido y María sólo lo miraba reconfortada. Arrugo un poco su nariz, levantándose de los asientos dirigiéndose al baño, se tapaba la nariz con la mano y cuando entro y cerró la puerta empezó a estornudar, su respiración se acelero y sin querer tapo su boca con la mano.

Una vez se detuvieron, miro la palma.

Sangre.

Regreso a su lugar al cabo de unas horas, mirando a Antonio.

Él no debía enterarse.

* * *

María había tenido que ir a su casa, se separo de Antonio y él se fue a la cafetería.

Ella había empezado a caminar por las pavimentadas calles hasta que se detuvo, al ver al francés en frente de su casa mirándola.

—Estabas con Antoine…¿Cierto?

María miro al piso, con culpa.

—Ni tú ni él me lo dijeron, ni pensaban decírmelo…—Gruño el francés, se acercó a la mexicana a encararla, sin embargo esta empezó a toser descontroladamente, lo cual hizo al galo olvidar su enojo y preocuparse por ella.

Vio el hilo de sangre asomarse por sus labios, por lo que la llevo al médico.

María tenía tuberculosis

Ella sólo le suplico una cosa a Francis, que no le dijera nada a Antonio.

* * *

—Antonio, que bueno que llegas. —Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa, Fiorella estaba sumamente molesta por su descubrimiento.

—Hey chicos…Yo…necesito decirles algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu romance secreto con María? ¿o que otra cosa nos ocultas?

Dijo venenosamente Fiorella, Antonio suspiro.

—Ambos…lo sabían….

Ellos asintieron.

—Si, es cierto…me voy a ir a servicio militar unos días, sin embargo…cuando regrese…me quedare con María e iniciaremos una relación formal.

Antonio no sabía que ella se iría antes.

* * *

Llego el día de la partida, Antonio había abordado el tren y miraba por la ventana.

Gilbert y Fiorella ya se habían ido, esperaba a que María llegase sin embargo. Ella no llego. En su lugar, llego Francis, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Antonio, pues suponía que ya se había enterado de todo y que le odiaría, sin embargo ahí estaba.

—Quiero que sepas que aún no te perdono. Pero esto te lo manda María.

Concluyo el francés.

Antonio cogió temeroso la carta.

 _Discúlpame por no haber ido._

 _Sin embargo, me ha surgido un inconveniente y he tenido que irme con mi tío a vivir en Estados Unidos._

 _No sé si algún día regresaré, por lo que por favor, olvídame._

 _Sólo quiero que sepas que todo lo que sentí, fue real, muchas gracias por haberme amado, Antonio._

Antonio miraba la carta sin creérselo, Francis sólo lo miraba triste, el tren comenzó a avanzar. Francis no aguanto y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a la ventanilla de Antonio.

—¡Antonio! ¡María volverá! ¡Ella esta enferma! ¡Fue a Estados Unidos a curarse pero volverá! ¡Ella no quería que te lo dijera! ¡Pero tienes que saberlo!

El francés gritaba todo eso, ya había logrado alcanzar la ventanilla sin embargo una vez no tuvo nada que decir se quedó ahí parado, cansado por lo que había corrido.

Antonio se asomaba por la ventana mirando al francés, lo había escuchado todo perfectamente y nuevamente, tres segundos fueron suficientes para darle un giro a todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se incorporó en su asiento. Miro al frente, no podía volver atrás.

Lo único que le consolaba era que, en toda la carta, María nunca había dicho:''Lo siento''

Tal vez algún día, la volvería a ver.

* * *

 _ **N/A:Si, esto es todo. Dejo el final abierto para que el lector decida si María murió, o si volvieron a ver, etc.**_

 _ **Sale bai. (?)**_


End file.
